But Snakes can Shed their Skins
by Jak.Al.Simmy
Summary: What if the marauder era wasn’t black and white? What if it wasn’t just pure and impure? What if there was more to the era, more to the people, more to the lifestyle. Growing up in the ‘70’s and ‘80’s wasn’t easy, but magic only made it harder.


Rooted in Ignorance, Learning in Love, Dedicated to Defiance

What if the marauder era wasn't black and white? What if it wasn't just pure and impure? What if there was more to the era, more to the people, more to the lifestyle. Growing up in the '70's and '80's wasn't easy, but magic only made it harder.

Disclaimer: None of this awesomeness belongs to me. About the only thing that does is the personality of Emmeline Vance; however the name is not mine. All the characters belong to JK and their personalities are courtesy of some of my good friends.

**Rooted in Ignorance, Learning in Love, Dedicated to Defiance**

**Book One – **Everyone's awake; check.

Nothing made Emmeline Vance happier than sleeping in on a Sunday morning. In fact it was probably the only thing she missed about home. In Hampshire, there were lazy days, and late mornings. Here at Hogwarts the wheel was always turning, because when the marauders were around, there was never a dull moment. Not that anybody wanted one. It was just nice to be able to complain about things that weren't related to death or dismemberment. Anyone that Emmeline saw fit to hang out with wasn't exactly what you could call a morning person, and therefore she found it was her duty to wake them up.

Waking the girls was the most fun, they were the easiest to get too, and had the funniest reactions. Pour a bucket of water on Lily Evans; check. Tickle the Merlin out of Molly Prewitt; check. Scream bloody murder to wake Hestia Jones; check-er-oo. In fact, waking the girls in the morning was so satisfying that Emmeline couldn't help but rise early just to beat them to the bullet. There was almost nothing she loved more than wreaking havoc on the girls in her house, the so-called brave ones. The one's that were afraid of getting wet, and yelling, and couldn't help but shriek when attacked by some ones fingers. It actually was rather ironic. Because those were all things that Emmeline would hate to wake up to herself. But since she spent so much time wreaking havoc on her friends, she never stopped to think about the revenge they could get on her.

Waking the men of the roaring tower wasn't _always _as interesting, but generally quite satisfying. A feather to the nose of Mr. Peter Pettigrew; check. A light slap with the morning's Prophet for Remus Lupin; check-er-oo. And there was always climbing lightly under the covers with James Potter, and getting in right close to his ear. Even whispering 'boo' would send him fifty-feet out of his sheets. But the most rewarding of all, was waking one Sirius Black. No one thing could get him up every morning, and therefore, rousing him was a new challenge that Emme took quite strongly. It was her mission to wake him every morning for the rest of their Hogwarts days, and she would pout all day if the boys got to him first, or if he woke of his own accord. For, she rather liked flirting with the half- asleep Sirius Black. He wasn't quite as cocky, and never did he call her names, not until he was fully conscious. It was an early Saturday morning when she had the privilege of waking the boys early for quidditch practice. She could remember that morning plain as day. Sirius (she assumed) had become quite accustomed to being woken by Emmeline every morning, and on this particular morning, he didn't seem to want to get up.

"Sirius, wakey wakey." She cooed, and there was no answer. _Oh well, I hadn't expected it to work so easily anyway…_ "C'mon Siri, it's Saturday, you've got practice, get up."

"Sod off Ducky." He murmured from behind his bed curtains, which were whipped open seconds later. _Did he just call me Ducky? Honestly, men!_ Emmeline –by this point- had been running out of fun ideas for getting him out of bed. There was nothing extremely hilarious she could think of anymore, that she hadn't used already.

"B-But, C'mon Sirius. You have a game next weekend." She reminded him cheerily. "You don't want to lose and let me down now do you?" She was trying, maybe if she could get him to talk, it would be enough to wake him.

"Yeah, game… Slytherin's." A large yawn followed, and she couldn't help but want to kiss him. It was terrible, liking a best friend. Especially when that best friend, was all of your other best friends, best friends too… Sirius was practically the center of their circle, and it was unacceptable to carry on something like what she was holding back.

"If you don't get out of bed Black." She cooed, sitting on the edge of his bed. She reached a hand up and tucked a strand of hair away from his closed eyes. "I might snog you senseless."

Sirius opened his eyes mischievously; he always liked threats, especially when he knew they were empty, as Emmeline's usually were. Especially when they were a part of their morning ritual. "I might shag you for it." He winked coyly. "And I know you'll like it, so I'm not getting out of anything."

Emme's eyes widened, she was hoping he'd just get out of bed, she was hoping he wouldn't have tempted her as he always did. She knew he was just playing around, but it was harder because she actually liked him. It made him a horrible tease, and it sucked, terribly. "Don't take my words lightly." She replied, leaning in ever so slightly. And then, every step of progress she had made was shattered.

"Get up you Oaf, poor Emme's been in here struggling with you for nearly fifteen minutes." Potter, the git. Could be heard from the bathroom door. She swore Lily Evans would die to be in this room right now, though, she'd never admit it… "Get up and let the poor girl go. It's bad enough she has to wake us up every morning, don't make her regret taking the job." Sometimes, she wished that he would keep his mouth shut, she had no use for his helpfulness.

"It's okay James, I was only playing with her." Sirius defended. Emme couldn't help but smile, she really enjoyed giving up sleeping in…

"Well then, since you're all up… I best be going." She gave them all a small smile, but before she even made it off of the bed, she couldn't help but blush scarlet. Sirius had kissed her. She was sure that it was nothing more than friendly too him, but she couldn't help but wonder. She'd gotten ready to make her leave, and he had pecked her on the cheek as he himself rose, and went to the bathroom.

"Thanks Ducky." She heard Sirius say, before she made a shaky exit from the room. As she was walking away from the doorway, she couldn't help but do a silent happy dance. –Until Remus came out of the room to go for breakfast.

He scoffed slightly at her. "You alright Vance?" He looked at her oddly, but kept walking anyway, he didn't want to ask too many questions.


End file.
